Savage Instincts II
by Musikman50
Summary: Peter heads back to the Savage Land to rescue the female Avengers trapped there and fight the villainous forces that is using him and the female Avengers as a source of entertainment. Spidey harem.
1. Here we go Again!

Hey everyone, Musikman50 here! You wanted it well here it is... the continuation of Savage Instincts. This will be slightly different from the previous story with a few villains. A few of the women from the previous story will be making a return in this story. Don't worry about the women Peter will be screwing, you'll see who they are for this story. Well I think that's enough talking, let's start the story. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, the Avengers, and other characters in this story are all owned by Marvel. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here we go Again!**

It has been a whole year since the Sinister incident where Mister Sinister tried to create a powerful being using the DNA of Peter Parker (_**Spider-Man**_) and the women of the X-Men. In the end the group escaped with Sinister missing they know he is out there and they will stop him when he returns.

Since the escape from the Savage Land by Cap and others, Peter has enjoyed a time peace with three of the X-ladies. Kitty Pryde (**_Shadowcat_**), Betsy Braddock (_**Psylocke**_), and Jean Grey (_**Phoenix**_) decided to remain with Peter because of the feelings they began to develop for him, or in Kitty's case, returning feelings.

For a year now, Peter, Kitty, Betsy, and Jean have been going out, fighting crime, and working together. Of course there was also the numerous amounts of sexual romps Peter had with the three. One particular moment has them helping Peter move out of his apartment and into a new house that they all bought together. Overall, they were happy to be living together and celebrating. Life was good to them... however things will change in a moment when you least expect it.

* * *

**Antarctica**

An Avengers Quinjet zoomed through the air as it was headed for the Antarctica where the Savage Land. On board the Quinjet were Jennifer Walters (_**She-Hulk**_), Carol Danvers (_**Ms. Marvel**_), Jessica Drew (_**Spider-Woman**_), Monica Rambeau (_**Spectrum**_), Brunnhilde (_**Valkyrie**_), Natasha Romanov (_**Black Widow**_), Greer Grant (_**Tigra**_), Ororo Munroe (_**Storm**_) and Wanda Maximoff (_**Scarlet Witch**_) as they were headed for the Savage Land.

It was at this point that Jen pressed a button in the jet and spoke. "Cap it's Jen, can you hear?"

"_Yes, I hear you loud and clear Jen_", the voice of Captain America could be heard.

"Good. We're all here in Antarctica and near the entrance to the Savage Land", Jen said. "We'll be proceeding on foot from here".

"_Good, remember to be careful once you get in_", Steve said.

"Understood, over and out", Jen said as she and the others began to stand up from their seats. Once the door to the Quinjet opened the women all left immediately. "Alright everyone once we get in, get what is inside and get out immediately, understood?"

"Right", the women said with nods. With that the women proceeded further before entering into the entrance to the Savage Land.

"Never though we'd have to come back here, huh?" Wanda said looking to Ororo.

"True I don't like that we're coming back here", Ororo said. "Although, I have to about there was one thing that made it worth being stuck here".

"What would that be?" Monica asked in confusion.

"That would be Spider-Man", Ororo said with a smile that Wanda shared. Te two remembered what they did with Peter and how much they enjoyed it.

"Now that you mention it, most of the female X-Men members have been really friendly with Spider-Man since you all got out of here", Natasha said.

"Yeah, even Emma seemed pretty nice towards the Web-Head and that made Scott and Logan slightly suspicious", Carol said. "What did he do to make you all like him so much?"

"We'll tell you all another time right. Right now, it looks as though there's someone here", Ororo said as they saw someone in front of them. As it turned out, the person was looking directly at them. "Uh hello?"

"Glad you all could arrive. My master was waiting for you all", the person (obviously a woman) said. She soon stepped forward to reveal herself as Spiral, the right hand of Mojo.

Ororo and Wanda's eyes widened at the sight of Spiral due to their shared history with her and her master. "Guys we need to go now!" Ororo said. Everyone began to run away.

"Oh no you don't. My master has business with you all", Spiral said as she created a large portal under the heroes and they all fell through it with the portal closing to prevent them from escaping. Spiral pressed a button on her com and spoke. "Mojo I have the women as we planned".

"Good Spiral good! Now all we need is the Spider-Man and we'll begin our show for the masses!" Mojo said. "It won't be long before the Spider gets here. And when he does the fun will soon begin".

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

It was the next day ad currently Peter was swinging towards Avengers Tower. He swung up to a nearby platform where he landed on it before he saw Tony and Steve walk out to greet him. Peter walked over to them before he began speaking to them. "Hey guys, I got your message. What seems to be the problem?" Peter asked as he headed inside with them.

"We have a favor to ask you but before that we have to explain the situation", Steve said.

"We sent our female members to the Savage Land to respond to a signal and they went missing", Tony said.

"What?!" Peter asked.

"Let me explain", Steve said. "A few weeks ago, several super villains went missing . We investigated the situation when we gt a distress call from an anonymous caller that spoke of several super-villains attacking her and her group".

"Let me guess, the caller and her group was located near the location of the Savage Land where they said the villains attacked, right?" Peter asked.

"Correct", Tony said. "Myself and Steve decided to travel to the Savage Land to retrieve the villains when various crimes happened at the exact same time".

"That couldn't have been a coincidence", Peter said.

"Agreed", Steve said. "Before we could do anything about it, Jen, Carol, Jess, Wanda, and Ororo volunteered to lead a group to retrieve the villains and bring them back to SHIELD custody. Tony and I didn't want to but we had no other choice as most other heroes were absent and they seemed determined to accomplish the mission".

"Afterwards they wet ahead to the Savage Land. Jen said that they had just got there and that they would be heading to the Savage Land on foot. That was the last time we heard from them", Tony said.

"Tony and I are busy trying to aid SHIELD with something else so we're stuck here. That is why we need your help Peter", Steve said. "We need you to go to the Savage Land and locate the missing Avengers and villains and bring them back. We understand if you don't and might still be traumatized by what happened last time".

"I don't want to go back but there are some friends on that team", Peter said. "I'm in but I'm gonna need to get ready and tell a few people what's going on first".

"We understand. Take all the time you need", Steve said.

* * *

**Peter's House**

Peter made it to his house where he told Kitty, Betsy, and Jean what happened. Needless they didn't like what heard and didn't want him to go but they knew that he would help find them all. More to the point both Wanda and Ororo were in trouble and needed to be rescued.

Peter packed everything that he needed and took a few inventions of his own to help him out. One of his inventions was a device that could store an unlimited amount of objects from food to devices to large objects.

With everything packed he stood walked to the door with the three walking with him. "You be careful when you get to the Savage Land okay?" Kitty asked.

"Of course, I have every intention of coming back to you all", Peter said. This caused Kitty to hug and kiss him.

"You better come back to us", Betsy said before she kissed him.

"Come back to us because we have something special for you", Jean said before she kissed. "Also, if Hentai Plants are involved... try to "help" the ladies as much possible".

"Hopefully it won't come to that", Peter said while scratching the back of his neck. "Just in case it does, I'll try my best. I'll also make sure to destroy as soon as possible".

"It's all that we can do Peter", Kitty said.

"Right", Peter said. "Well I better get going. I'll get back to you all as soon as I can". Peter hugged them all before he left the house with Kitty, Jean, and Betsy alone to hope the best for him.

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

Peter had returned to Avengers Tower with everything packed and ready to go. Steve and Tony smiled as they saw Peter arrive as he swung in and landed on the helipad. "Cap, Tony, I'm ready to go", Peter said.

"Good because we need to hurry and get them back soon", Steve said.

"Before you go there is a list of villains you must look out for", Tony said as he and Steve walked up to Peter. "These villains need to be brought back here ASAP".

"Got it. So who are the villains that are missing?" Peter asked.

"Well there are six villains that need to be brought back so be careful", Steve said. "The first is MacDonald Gargan aka Scorpion, someone you know personally. He was last scene attempting to rob a bank when he suddenly disappeared".

"Vincent Stegron aka... well, Stegron. He was last scene trying to apply for a new job when he disappeared", Tony said. "He's been going straight ever since he went back to normal but if he's transformed back into his dinosaur form this could troubling".

"Next is Yuriko Oyama, Lady Deathstrike. She tried fighting the Yakuza in Japan before she was kidnapped", Steve said.

"After her and frighteningly is Victor Creed, Sabretooth. According to Logan, whenever his birthday came around Victor would constantly attack him. His birthday passed with no Victor in sight", Tony said.

"Bullseye is next. Daredevil stated that Bullseye was last spotted attempting to murder a family. He went in to stop him but Bullseye disappeared before he could kill the family", Steve said.

"The last person on this list is non other than Todd Arliss, Tiger Shark", Tony said. "Namor came to us demanding to know where Tiger Shark was but we didn't know where he was. He then said that Tiger Shark was in his prison but immediately disappeared out of nowhere".

"It was at that moment we realized that these cases were all connected and tried to investigate which led to the distress call and leading up to now", Steve said. "These villains are extremely dangerous so be careful".

"Understood", Peter said as he looked at the list. "I just so happen to have a few dampeners. For the likes of Sabretooth, Stegron, and Tiger Shark, I can use those to stop their powers, although it's easier said than done but I'll make it work some how".

The two nodded as Tony's watch started beeping. He tapped it before looking to Peter. "The Quinjet is already prepped and ready to go. Time to get going Pete", Tony said.

"Right", Peter said. He began walking to the Quinjet before turning to the two leaders. "I'll do what I can to bring them back. Also, keep watch for a communication signal from me just in case".

"We understand. Good Peter", Steve said. Peter nodded before he got in the Quinjet. The Quinjet began to take off at blinding speeds for the Savage Land.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Spiral was in the same room with her master Mojo as they watched footage of Peter leaving Avengers Tower. "Glorious, glorious! Everything is coming together fantastically!" Mojo exclaimed with a big smile.

"I still get it master. Are you sure you need the women a and the villains for this new plan because it seems a little redundant?" Spiral asked.

"Of course they are all needed, Spiral!" Mojo said. "These women are for the Spider to rescue while avoiding the villains. This will entertain millions of people with a blend of action, drama, and suspense! Everything will be fabulous!"

"I have doubts about this plan but I will keep an open mind", Spiral said as she looked at the captured villains all fitted with devices and looking at a screen that has all the Avengers women on the floor unconscious.

"Good, now then time for the show to begin", Mojo said as he watched a screen that had the Quinjet arrive.

* * *

**Savage Land**

The Quinjet had arrived near the entrance to the Savage Land and landed a few meters from it. Peter walked out in his Spider-Man suit with a bag on his shoulder looking at the entrance.

"Alright here we go. Hang on for a while longer ladies, I'm coming to get you", Peter said. With that, Peter began to walk towards the entrance of the Savage Land ready to rescue his friends and unaware of the danger he will find himself in.

**Next time Peter saves Wanda and Ororo. Plus Peter vs Scorpion.**


	2. Vendetta

**Guest**: He'll try to record it but he be stopped but not by Peter.

**arytonsenna4ever**: Happy Birthday bro!

**JC**: Unfortunately no, only one Avenger will stay with Peter in the end.

**Mr. unknow**: I do what I can to keep my promises.

**Spawn Hades**: Thanks man, that means a lot. Yes this is my first sequel fic. It will just be the Avengers ladies plus a villain. Unlike with Mystique, I will change it so no one gets offended by what Peter does with the villain.

**Harbinger Of Kaos**: Actually there won't be a trinity like that. I will say that at the end of the this story another woman will be added to Peter's harem at home.

**BobIsBadAtEnglish**: Thanks man. I try to keep things intimate between Peter and the women he hooks up with.

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, the Avengers, and other characters in this story are all owned by Marvel. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vendetta**

Peter trekked through the jungles of the Savage Land as he was searching for the Avengers women. As he continued walking he found something very familiar. It was the cabin that he and the X-ladies stayed in when they were trapped in the Savage Land the first time.

"The cabin! Man it's been so long since I've this place", Peter said as he smiled. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to spruce up the place just in case".

Peter ran towards the almost dilapidated cabin and managed to open the door to find that most of everything was still there. Peter walked in and placed his bag on the floor before going in and pulling out a device. Peter activated the device and pointed it at room in front of him.

A beam of light shot out as several objects materialized in the room. The first was a mini-fridge and a couch. Peter walked into another room and did the same but instead of a couch or fridge, it was multiple beds. Peter walked back into the living room and smiled.

"That should do it", Peter said before placing the device on the wall. The device immediately attached to the wall before transforming into a computer. "I'll contact the Avengers later. For now, I need to go find the ladies".

Before Peter could leave he heard a sound and looked backwards to find something jump at him. The creature pounced on Peter licking him in the face much to Peter's amusement before the creature stopped. Peter leaned back up with a smile.

"Hey Zabu, it's been a while", Peter said as he began petting the saber-tooth tiger. Zabu purred as Peter petted him. "Hey Zabu, I'm gonna need some help finding my friends who are lost here can you help me find them?" Zabu's response was a growl of approval. "Alright buddy, let's go!"

With that Peter and Zabu left the cabin. Peter jumped in the air and began web-swinging while Zabu began running on all fours. While they were leaving they were spotted by a nearby camera that was watching them go by.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Mojo and Spiral watched Peter swing in the jungle and Mojo smiled at this. "Yes, this is going to be great. No not great... amazing", Mojo said. "Alright Spiral, time to spring the trap".

Spiral nodded before she teleported to where the Avengers ladies were and grabbed Wanda and Ororo. She proceeded to teleport them out into the open before placing them near a Hentai Plant and teleporting back to Mojo.

"Now for an opponent for the Spider", Spiral said before looking at Mac Gargan. "You shall do just fine". Spiral grabbed a device and pressed a button. Immediately, Gargan's blank eyes gained life in them. "This should be fun".

* * *

**with Peter and Zabu**

Peter and Zabu continued to move before they stopped. They stopped and looked at drone that suddenly appeared before them when an image of Mojo appeared from it. "_Hello there Spider-Man! It is an honor to meet you!_" Mojo said in an excited voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asked almost disgusted with Mojo's appearance.

"_I am Mojo, the greatest producer in the history of the multiverse! I have been watching you for a very long time!_" Mojo said.

"So I have a stalker now?" Peter asked with a deadpanned expression.

"_Of course not but I do have a video of this_", Mojo said as he played a video. Peter's eyes widened as it was a video of Peter having sex with Jean and Ororo.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Peter asked with a glare.

"_That's a secret Spider-Man. Now if you don't want this to go public and revealing your identity to the world, you'll play a game that I have in store for you_", Mojo said.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"_Simple, two of your friends are out in the open and if you don't find them they will be killed immediately_", Mojo said as he showed Peter an image of Wanda and Ororo causing him to go wide eye.

"You sick bastard", Peter said.

"_Hey, not everything I do is bad, after all if you rescue them you'll get a reward. So if I were you I'd hurry to find them because someone might just get to them before you_", Mojo said only for the image to shut off and the drone flew away.

"Come on Zabu, we need to find them and fast", Peter said as he and Zabu began to running to them. Peter's spider sense pointed him in a direction where the supposed danger and ran towards it with Zabu following him.

* * *

**with Wanda & Ororo**

Wanda and Ororo began to regain consciousness and started to get up off the ground. "Ugh, what happened to us?" Wanda asked.

"We were taken Spiral. We must've blacked out from that gas when we landed in that room", Ororo said as she and Wanda stood up. "Unfortunately Mojo and Spiral have something planned for us and we need to stop them".

"And find the others as well", Wanda added. Ororo nodded at that only to be shocked by seeing a Hentai Plant next to them.

"Oh my God", Ororo said as she pointed to it for Wanda to see it. Wanda's eyes widened as well. "We have to go now". Immediately they felt the effects of the Hentai Plant and Ororo dropped to her knees. "Gahhh! So this is what it feels like feeling this pain".

"Come on Ororo we can do this", Wanda said as she helped Ororo up and they began to walk away. It was at that moment that they heard a noise. "What was that?"

"Don't know and don't want to find out", Ororo said as she and Wanda began to walk faster from the area. Stepping out of the bushes was Scorpion who immediately leapt into the trees to find them.

The two were now running to get away fast enough despite the pain they were feeling. Ororo ad Wanda continued running until they made it to the lake. This gave them an idea of where they were and started to run in another direction.

"If we are where we think we are then the cabin should be near us", Ororo said as she and Wanda decided to the cabin. That wouldn't be possible however as Scorpion burst from the trees and landed in front of them. "Oh no".

Scorpion slowly approached them when Ororo tried to attack him with lightning and nothing happened. Scorpion grinned menacingly and tried to pounce on them. Luckily though, Peter and Zabu appeared tackling Scorpion onto the ground.

"Hey ladies, nice to see you again", Peter said as he was trying to hold Scorpion in a choke hold.

"Good to see you too Peter", Wanda said as she smiled with Ororo.

"Get to the cabin. Zabu and I will handle Gargan here", Peter said.

"Got it", Ororo said leading to her and Wanda to sprint towards the cabin.

Scorpion was able to get Peter off of him by throwing him and Zabu. "Gargan, I know you're in there. You're being controlled and you have to relax-" Peter was cut off when Gargan tried to impale him on his tail. Peter avoided the attack and flipped on to Gargan's back and webbed his eyes to blind him.

Garngan was able to shake Peter off his back and rip off the webbing on his face. Gargan tried to impale him on his tail again but jumped up and ran on his tail before jumping off and swinging before punching Gargan in the face and knocking Gargan down.

Gargan grabbed Peter by the leg and slammed him on the ground three times before holding him us and aiming to impale him with his stinger. Thinking fast Peter shot a taser web into Gargan's face blinding him again and causing pain.

Zabu ran up to Gargan and leapt over him before using his large teeth to bite down on Gargan's tail and rip off the stinger. Gargan screamed before ripping the webbing off and tried to attack Zabu only to be webbed to the ground by Peter.

"You lose again Gargan", Peter said as he pulled off the device controlling Gargan. Peter pulled out another device and Gargan disappeared into of it. "Better go check on the ladies and see if they're alright".

* * *

**with Mojo & Spiral**

"It would seem as though this Spider-Man is more of a threat than we anticipated", Spiral said as she and Mojo the fight between Peter and Gargan. "Not to mention the fact that we lost Scorpion".

"Relax Spiral, we still have others that we can use and I know which one to use next time", Mojo said as he looked at the unconscious form of Tiger Shark. "And just for a little encouragement, the blonde will be perfect". Mojo turned his attention to the unconscious form of Carol.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter managed to get to the cabin and walked up the stairs. The moment he opened the door and walked in he called out for the ladies. "Wanda, Ororo, I'm here. Don't worry about Gargan, I was able to-" Peter was cut off when he was grabbed by Wanda and thrown on to one of the beds.

Peter was bombarded with kisses from Ororo and Wanda as they began to strip of their clothes and his. The moment Peter's pants fell down with his erect cock revealed Wanda climbed on top of him and stuffed Peter's cock into her wet pussy.

"We're sorry Peter but we couldn't take it anymore. They must've created new Hentai Plants because we're both really horny", Wanda said as she rode on Peter's thick shaft rigorously.

"New Hentai Plants?" Peter asked.

"Yes but that can come later. Right now, we want you to fuck us like you did last year", Wanda said as she continued riding him. "Oh Peter you have no idea how much we missed this".

Peter leaned up and started sucking on Wanda's breasts while Wanda held on to him as he did that. Ororo came up from behind and pulled Peter away and laid him on the bed before kissing him.

"Wanda do you mind if I have a moment with Peter?" Ororo asked.

"Of course you can", Wanda said before she got off of Peter and Ororo crawled on to him. Ororo was doing everything that Wanda was doing to Peter at that moment with Peter fondling her nice ass and sucking on her breasts. Ororo decided to entice Peter a bit by twerking on him.

"Oh shit Ro", Peter groaned in arousal.

"You like it do't you baby?" Ororo asked

"Yes I do", Peter replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and watched as she continued twerking on his cock. Wanda decided to crawl on Peter and sit on his face causing Peter to start eating her out. Wanda and Ororo gasped in pleasure as this happened.

They continued on for a while until they got up got on the bed. Wanda laid on her back while Ororo got on top of her. Peter stuffed his cock into Wanda's pussy and started to thrust into her her hard. This action caused Wanda to scream as she felt every inch of Peter fucking her.

Peter pulled out of Wanda and started doing the same to Ororo who also screamed in joy of having Peter fuck her. While Peter was going in hard, he began spanking Ororo's ass causing her to cum. Peter began pulling out and entering into them both causing them to orgasm every time he did so. Peter felt himself near his limit and spoke.

"Ladies I'm going to cum", Peter said before came inside of Ororo and pulled out and started flooding Wanda's pussy with his thick man milk.

Peter laid in between the two ladies who cuddled Peter. "Thank you Peter. We really needed that", Ororo said.

"No problem at all", Peter said.

"I say we should rest for now. We'll figure out what to do with Mojo, the Hentai Plants and the others afterwards", Wanda words were spoken as the three drifted off to sleep. All the while there was a small camera watching everything happening.

**Next time Peter goes looking for Carol. Plus Peter faces Tiger Shark one on one.**

**Also saw Avengers Endgame on Sunday. It was amazing, heartwarming, and heartbreaking all at the same time. There is no way DC could compare with stuff like that. **

**Originally, I had intended on updating Crisis Harem and Twelve Wives but I've been busy family and watching Avengers Endgame so I apologize. I will update those stories on the Fifth of May, I promise.**


	3. Lakeside Scuffle

**BirdRacket**: He'll meet his child in either chapter 5 or 6. He won't be ecstatic but he won't be as miffed.

**Karlos1234ify**: Thank you.

**Mr. unknow**: Yes Peter will meet Shanna and their child.

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, the Avengers, and other characters in this story are all owned by Marvel. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lakeside Scuffle**

Mojo was in his chair grinning as he recorded everything that Peter, Wanda, and Ororo did. He was overjoyed that he this happened and spun around in his chair. "That was amazing! Now all we need is someone else for the Spider to face! More action, more brutality, more lustful scenes!" Mojo said before he turned to Spiral. "We need an enemy for the Spider to face Spiral someone stronger than the Spider is used to".

Spiral, obviously, didn't have the same enthusiasm Mojo did as she was more concerned about the fact that Peter captured Scorpion. "Master, are you not concerned with what he did to Scorpion?" Spiral asked.

"Who cares about Scorpion? He lost. All that matters is someone better than Scorpion that can fight against the Spider-Man and give me a great show", Mojo said.

"Alright master", Spiral said before she teleported elsewhere.

"This will be splendid! No, amazing!" Mojo said to himself.

_**-with Spiral-**_

Spiral arrived where the villains were and decided to walk over to Tiger Shark and used a device to control him. "The Spider had an advantage fighting Scorpion. Let's see him fight an enemy from underwater", Spiral said.

Spiral proceeded to walk into the next room and looked at which Avenger Peter should rescue next. She ultimately looked at Carol and smiled before grabbing her and teleporting herself, Carol and Tiger Shark to the lake area. Before she left she left a Hentai Plant beside Carol.

"Let's see you survive this Spider-Man", Spiral said before teleporting back to Mojo.

* * *

**with Peter**

It had been hours since their threesome and currently Peter went to the device that he attached to the wall and activated it. Soon enough, the screen turned on and the faces of Kitty and Jean appeared. "Hey Kitty, hey Jean, I'm calling from the Savage Lands", Peter said.

"_Peter, we're so glad you called. Did you find the girls yet?_" Kitty asked.

"So far I've only found Ororo and Wanda. The others as well as the villains are being held captive by a freak named Mojo", Peter said.

"_Mojo?! The big fat ugly yellow monster guy_" Kitty and Jean asked in shock.

"Yeah that's him. You know of him?" Peter asked.

"_Yeah we do. A couple years ago he tried to force the X-Men to be part of his TV special for his people in his dimension_", Kitty explained. "_He usually has a six-armed woman named Spiral by his side_".

"_Definitely watch out for Spiral. She's just as dangerous as any enemy_", Jean said.

"Got it", Peter said. "I should let you both know that we have another issue. Apparently, Mojo recreated some Hentai Plants by stealing info from Sinister's computer".

"_Oh no_", Jean said. "_Tell me this doesn't get worse_".

"Unfortunately it does", Peter said. "Mojo is threatening to show a video of me, you, and Ororo by the lake".

"_THAT SON OF A BITCH!_" Jean yelled in anger as her hair started to turn into fire.

"_Jean relax, Peter will take care of it and stop Mojo_", Kitty said to calm Jean down. Jean lost her glare and frowned while her hair turned back to normal.

"Is there anyway to stop this guy?" Peter asked.

"_All we can say is play his game for now. Mojo will lower his guard and then you take him down_", Kitty said. "_Patience is the one thing will help you stop him_".

"Understood", Peter said. "By the way Kitty, I tested out our new invention and it worked". Peter pulled out a miniature statue that looked like Scorpion. "I caught Scorpion earlier today. See?"

"_That's great! I knew it would work_", Kitty said before looking to Jean with a smirk. "_And you said it wouldn't work_".

"_Hey, I can admit when I'm wrong. I'm sorry_", Jean said.

"I better get going, I think Ororo and Wanda are awake", Peter said.

"_Alright be careful_", Kitty said.

"_Also Peter, I understand that those girls are also infected by the Hentai Plant and that you have to relieve them of their issues. However, I want to make it clear to those girls that when you all leave the Savage Land, you penis belongs inside of me, Kitty, and Betsy. Okay?_" Jean asked with a stern gaze.

"I-I uh understand. I'll let the other girls know as well", Peter said slight scared. "By the way where is Betsy?"

"_Family issues with the Captain Britain Corp_", Kitty said.

"Understandable", Peter said. "Alright I'll call you all later when I have everyone".

"_Alright be careful. We love you Peter_", Kitty said.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you all later", Peter said before he turned off the device. He turned to see that Wanda and Ororo were getting dressed and walking out of the room they were in. "Hey you two doing alright?"

"Yes, we're alright for now", Wanda answered. "Thanks for helping us by the way".

"Anytime", Peter said. "I know who's behind all of this and I-"

"We know that it's Mojo. We can instantly recognize the devices he uses to control people", Ororo said.

"Alright then, we should try locating where Mojo is and find the others before we take him down", Peter said.

"Yeah. Hold on one second", Wanda said before she reached into her pocket. She smiled as she pulled out her Avengers ID. "This should help us".

"Alright, give it to me and-" Peter was cut off when her ID went off.

"_Hello to anyone there, this is Carol Danvers! I'm by a lake being hunted by Tiger Shark! Someone respond please!_" Carol yelled out.

"Oh no", Peter said.

"Go get her we'll be fine on our own until then", Wanda said.

"Got it", Peter said before he ran off.

* * *

**Lakeside**

Carol was falling to the ground as she had her suit torn in different areas. Someone like Tiger Shark shouldn't be that much of a problem but Carol's stomach was in pain. "Gahhh! What is going on with me?!" Carol groaned in pain.

She landed with a hard thud on the ground and tried to get back up but the pain she had was excruciating to bare with. She plopped back on the ground clutching her stomach.

"What is wrong with my body? Nothing about this is making sense at all", Carol said as she continued to groan in pain. Tiger Shark appeared out of the water and began running towards Carol. "Oh great, him again."

Thinking quickly, Carol started to blast him with a photon energy blast to push the brute back. This did nothing as Tiger Shark advanced towards her while she tried to push him back. With his Adamantium teeth ready, Tiger Shark was inches away from biting Carol's head off and Carol was beginning to fear the worst. Tiger Shark opened his mouth wide when...

_**BAM!**_

A hard punch from Peter sent Tiger Shark flying into the lake. Peter landed before walking over to Carol. "Hey Carol, are you alright?"

"I'd like to say yes but honestly no. I'm in a lot of pain", Carol said. "Tiger Shark isn't down yet".

"I know. I'll deal with him", Peter said. Immediately, Tiger Shark burst from the water and flew towards Peter. Peter picked up Carol and leapt over Tiger Shark before landing and setting her down. "After I take care of this guy, i'll take care of you Carol. Just sit tight". Peter ran towards Tiger Shark and engaged him in battle.

Carol didn't understand why but was starting to become aroused by Peter. _'Wow, I never realized that Peter looked really good in that suit. Plus I think I can see his bulge. Why haven't I seen him like that before?'_ Carol thought to herself.

Peter continued fighting Tiger Shark by webbing up his gills and webbing his face with taser webs. This pissed off the shark man and he tackled the New York vigilante into the lake.

"Peter!" Carol yelled in concern.

Peter managed to slip through his grasp and tried to swim to the surface. Tiger Shark however was able to block his path and slashed Peter several times with his claws, even as Peter tried to fight back.

Peter knew he was in trouble as he needed to breath. That wasn't the only problem though. _'I completely forgot that he gets stronger in water than on land. I need to distract him long enough to get us both out of the water. And I know just how top do that',_ Peter thought to himself.

Peter began to focus his Spider Sense and pick up on Tiger Shark. Peter quickly webbed up Tiger Shark's eyes before he could attack Peter before Peter began webbing him up in webbing. Peter was holding on a thick web connected to Tiger Shark and began to spin him around.

Using every ounce of strength he has Peter flung Tiger Shark upwards. Tiger Shark flew out of the water with Peter still attached before he let go. Tiger Shark crash landed with a hard thud on the ground unconscious while Peter landed near him.

Peter pulled off the device on Gargan before he pulled out the device he used on Gargan. "Sorry Tiger Shark maybe next time", Peter said before he used it on Tiger Shark. Tiger Shark disappeared into the device and Peter put away the device.

"Peter!" Peter heard Carol's call and rushed over.

"Sorry, I'm here now. You have my undivided attention", Peter said as he got to her.

"Good because I really need this", Carol said before she pulled up his mask and kissed. Peter expected this and kissed her back.

The two separated as Peter began to take off his pants and shirt as Carol used her powers to get rid of her clothes. The two resumed kissing as Carol began to stroke his cock. In return, Peter began to fondle her breasts.

They continued kissing for a while before Carol stopped. "Peter, I want it now", Carol said.

"No foreplay?" Peter asked.

"Fuck foreplay, I want that dick", Carol said as she literally hopped on his dick. Peter held her up as he began thrusting into her. Peter felt to arousing sensation of her her wet vice clamped down on him while he grabbed her ass.

Peter knew he couldn't hold Carol for a long time so he decided to lie her on the ground while he continued. Knowing that Carol was tougher than most, Peter felt like losing himself and began thrust harder into her. Carol wasn't bothered by this and was delighted by his actions.

Carol kissed Peter while Peter slammed himself into her with the of slapping skin began heard by nearby creatures. Peter broke the kiss and tended to her breasts as he began sucking on them. "Oh fuck! Yes Peter, keep going. Fuck me harder!" Carol yelled.

Peter got up and turned Carol over on to her hands and knees before he continued to plow her doggystyle. Carol had an idea that most of the guys would have fantasized about doing this to her just because she had a nice phat ass. Peter screwing her like this just confirmed it.

Carol began to entice Peter by shaking her ass and actually twerking on him causing Peter to reach for her breasts to hold on while he reached his limit. "You want it inside?"

"Fuck yes baby", Carol smiled before she kissed.

Peter let it all out inside of her as she kissed him while she climaxed as well. Peter and Carol breathed heavily as they held on to each other.

"Thank you Peter", Carol said.

"No problem", Peter said as he started to pull out when Carol stopped him with a kiss. Just like before Mojo watched the two of them with a hidden camera.

* * *

**with Mojo**

Mojo was spinning around in his seat as he recorded this. "That was splendid! The greatest show will be aired for my people soon enough! Spiral fetch another damsel for the Spider-Man!" Mojo said.

"Of course Master", Spiral said as she left. Spiral appeared in the room with the other Avengers and walked towards Jen before she felt a pain in her stomach. "Oh no. I'm getting effected by the Hentai Plant. I need to hurry soon before it get's worse".

**Next time Peter explains his tech. Plus Peter fights two villains at once.**

**SPECIAL NEWS! I will not be posting anything throughout the month of November. I will be taking a break from writing to play the new Pokemon Sword game. Hope you all understand that and please no PMs until December. Thank you all for understanding. Happy Halloween!**


	4. Sensual She-Hulk

**JC**: Tigra will be next after this next one.

**BirdRacket**: Yeah Peter has prepared for an underwater battle with a few villains.

**DRAGONDAVE45**: Thanks man.

**Jurassik-master**: Unfortunately no that won't be happening. She'll still be offering to kill Wolverine and hates that Spider-Man is his Wolverine.

**Mr. unknow**: The possibility are endless my friend. Trust me. ;)

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, the Avengers, and other characters in this story are all owned by Marvel. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sensual She-Hulk**

It had been a few hours since Peter and Carol got back to the cabin with Ororo and Wanda. Since then Peter had explained to Carol about the Hentai Plant and what happened when he and the X-Ladies were here the previous year.

"So you had to have sex with them to save their lives?" Carol asked in a bewildered and shocked look.

"Yes, as I had to otherwise they'd probably die", Peter said to her.

"That explains so much and it's also a lot to take in", Carol said with a shocked expression. Soon enough her eyes widened. "Wait, you also messed around with Laura didn't you?"

"Unfortunately yes, I did", Peter said with a straight face.

"Oh my God", Carol said shocked at this.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Logan. Please, I beg you", Peter begged.

"I understood. Trust me I know how Logan can get about her", Carol said with a small smile. "Besides the ladies does anyone else know about what happened last year?"

"No, no one else knows at all", Peter said to her. "To be honest, how do you tell someone that you had sex with their ex, daughter, or otherwise to save their lives without getting killed in the end?"

"Good point. If it means that much to you I'll keep this secret too. What happens here, stays here", Carol said causing Peter sigh in relief. "So what of these Hentai Plants? Did you guys try to destroy them?"

"Actually yes, we did destroy them. At least we thought we destroyed all of the Hentai Plant originally. Luckily, I'm making sure that they are destroyed after I rescue our teammates", Peter said to Carol before he began thinking about the situation. "The question remains why does Mojo have exact copies of the Hentai Plant?"

"We've been asking that same question ourselves", Ororo said as she and Wanda stepped in the room after having cleaned up. "The only answer I can come up with was that Mojo had someone spy on us during that time and stole a sample".

"Either that or Mojo might have stolen the information from Mister Sinister", Wanda said as she sat with Carol.

"Let's hold off on that for now", Carol said as she stood up. "For now we need to find the others and the villains. Any ideas?"

"I can probably track where the others are using the Avengers ID cards", Peter said as he stood up. "Tony created a second frequency for ID cards in case the first frequency is being blocked. By tracking the second frequency I can locate where the others are".

"Good idea", Carol said before she pulled out her own card. "Here use mine".

"Thanks Carol", Peter said with a smile before she gave her ID to him. "Alright let's get to work". With that Peter began working to see if he can track the others.

* * *

**with Mojo**

"Spiral, I have a perfect idea on how to attract the Spider-Man! Come look!" Mojo called out. Spiral walked over to find Mojo look at a screen of Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike slashing their way out.

"Wait I thought they had control devices on them", Spiral said to Mojo.

"They did and still do. I just tweaked them a little", Mojo said to Spiral before pointing to the two supervillains on screen. "What I've done is make it so that they have an uncontrollable lust for any of the heroines out in the field".

"Wait are we going to release them both of them?" Spiral asked in shock.

"Why yes we are going to release them both", Mojo said with a big smile. "Just think about it Spiral. The Spider-Man will face two villains to save two heroines! It's magnificent!"

"I think this is crazy but fine, I'll go along with it", Spiral said before she left to get another Avenger. She looked around and began to point at them all and see which one would be good enough to be fought over. "Einy, meany, miny mo. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollars let it go. Einy, meany, miny, mo". She ended up pointing at the She-Hulk and smiled. "Yes, she'll do nicely".

* * *

**with Peter**

"Alright, I've finished it!" Peter said with excitement. This drew the attention of Ororo, Wanda, and Carol over to him. "I was able to create a tracking system and locate where the others are through their Avengers ID cards. And what d'ya know... ", Peter looked at the screen to see a ping, "... looks like someone is out right now".

"Great we'll stay here and look out for any other supervillain that comes by", Ororo said to him.

"Gotcha", Peter said as he changed into his Spider-Man suit and began to leave. "Also that console will allow me to stay in contact with you all". With that Peter began to leave and head into the forest.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Jen was slowly waking up when she noticed that she was in the Savage Land and slowly began to get up. She saw that she was next to a pink flower when she checked her surroundings and saw that no one was near by.

"Great I get attacked by a random woman, wake up somewhere away from my teammates, and don't know where to look for them", Jen said to herself as she looked around before she clutched her stomach. "On top of all of that I feel really horny right now and my stomach hurts what's going on with me?"

Soon enough the bushes began to rustle drawing Jen's attention to it. She prepared herself for a fight when three Compies jumped out. Jen sighed as she watched them run away from her.

"Huh, for a second there I thought-" Jen was cut off when Sabretooth jumped out from the next bush to attack her. He managed to pushed her down to the ground and tried to straddle her. Jen struggled to get him off as he tried to scratch her. "Get off of me!" Jen punched Sabretooth hard and caused to fly backwards before rolling upright.

Sabretooth landed on his feet and laughed just as Lady Deathstrike appeared and started trying to slash Jen with her extended claws.

"I am not in the mood for this right now", Jen said to herself before she punched Lady Deathstrike away.

Sabretooth came back to attack her again just as Lady Deathstrike returned and decided to join him. The two began fighting against Jen who was now punching and kicking as much as she can to keep them from her. Jen took one large leap backwards causin them to run at full eed to catch her. Jen managed to clap her hands and caused and shock-wave that blew the villains away.

Jen fell to her knees as the villains got back up. "Gahhh! This pain isn't going away at all. Plus, I feel like I need someone inside right now", Jen said to herself. The villains were almost to Jen as she looked on in dread. "I don't think they'll stop right. Someone please help me".

Out of nowhere, Peter leapt in and kicked both supervillains in the face to keep them away from Jen. Peter landed in front of her before running to her. "Hey Jen, are you alright?"

"Peter?! Thank God you're here!" Jen said to him. "I don't know what's going on with me".

"I know. Don't worry I'll get you out of here", Peter said back as he helped her up and set the Hentai Plant near her on fire.

Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike tried running after them when Peter dropped a device that created a high pitch that confused and irritated them. The villains started to scream until it suddenly stopped. When the villains looked to see Peter and Jen, they found that Peter and Jen were gone.

Peter and Jen arrived at the lake where Peter gently placed her on the ground. "We should be far away from them", Peter said. "Are you able to keep going or-" Peter was suddenly pulled in for a deep kiss from Jen.

"Sorry I had to do that", Jen said with a sensual smile. "I honestly don't know what's going on with me but I think you can help me. What do you say?"

"Well, if you're offering, I won't say no", Peter said to her before Jen pulled him on to her. The two began kissing as Peter began groping her breasts. This caused Jen to moan in delight.

They continued kissing and groping each other until Peter got up and began taking off his clothes. Jen looked at his erect cock and smiled. "Wow Pete, I had no idea you were so hung", Jen said as she removed her clothes and placed his cock between her large emerald breasts. "Does this feel good Peter?"

"Oh yes, it does", Peter said as he felt his cock rubbing her breasts.

"Trust me, there's more where that came from", Jen said as she stopped and sat Peter down on the ground. Jen placed him inside of her and slowly began grinding on him. "Fuck, this exactly what wanted. Just like that Peter! Keep going for mommy!"

Peter placed his hands on her waist and he was pumping his cock into her. The sound of skin slapping could be heard by all the creatures in the area. Peter began to move his hands to her ass as continued on while she bounced on his cock.

"Oh fuck yes! That's it Peter! Yes!" Jen yelled as she climaxed. Peter continued on as he flipped them over and was now on top of her. "Fuck yes! This dick feels great! Keep going baby!"

"Jen I'm gonna cum!" Peter said as he was near his limit.

"Good! Cum for mommy!" Jen yelled to Peter. Soon enough Peter came hard inside of her causing her to scream as loud as she could. Soon enough she stopped and the two laid there both naked. "Thanks Peter, you really saved me there".

"Anytime", Peter said back.

"_Good job Spider-Man!_" Peter and Jen looked up to see a small device that showed Mojo's face on it. "_You may have saved this heroine but will you be able to save the heroine in time?_"

"Oh no", Peter said to himself.

"_I'd get a move on if I were you Spider-Man. Who knows what will happen to the heroine without you to protect her_", Mojo taunted and laughed. Soon enough the device was blasted by photon energy, destroying the device. This was caused by Carol who flew to Jen and Peter.

"I heard everything, in fact I was here to tell you there was another signal for another Avenger out there in that direction", Carol said to Peter. "Get going, I'll get Jen back to the cabin".

"Thanks Carol", Peter said as he got up fully clothed and went to go find his other teammate.

* * *

**?**

In another area of the Savage Land, another Avenger was waking up. She stood up to check her surroundings and realized she was no where near her teammates. "Oh no, I have to get out of here and find my friends", the woman said.

"Not yet!" a voice screamed out as three burning arrows flee and hit the pink flower behind the woman.

"Whoa what was that all about?" the woman asked.

The blonde woman smiled and spoke. "Apologies but I had to destroy the Hentai Plant behind you. Trust me, the less of these Hentai Plants, the better. Although you've already effected by it, I'll help you out as much as I can. Mind telling me you name?"

"Greer Grant, my friends call me Tigra", Tigra said as she looked to her savior. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shanna and this is my son Micheal", said Shanna the She-Devil as she held her infant son.

**Next time Peter races against time to save Tigra. Plus Peter meets Shanna...and their son.**

**By the way, Compies (real name Compsognathus) are those small dinosaurs you probably saw in Lost World: Jurassic Park. They maybe small but they are deadly.**


End file.
